


A Lesson In Temptation

by NerdyGrlWonder



Series: Tumblr Fic Prompts [4]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Seduction, Sleepy Hollow AU, student, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGrlWonder/pseuds/NerdyGrlWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod wanted to say something, anything to make her see reason. This was wrong! She was a student. His student…formerly at least. This was highly improper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson In Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't so much a prompt...as it was giving a friend something she asked for from Tumblr. Crankybitchcrane, this one's for you!

It had been an extraordinarily long day. Ichabod loved that his students challenged everything he said. It meant that they were paying attention. It meant that he was engaging them. It meant that they were learning something. It also usually meant that his classes ran over, leaving him with two times the amount of work to do at the end of the day.

Five piles of exams and research papers sat on his desk in his dimly lit office, each needing his attention. The end of the term was upon him and if he didn’t get them all graded and entered into the system by tomorrow; he’d have hell to pay from not only his students but the University as well.

Grabbing the first stack, he set red pen to paper when a small knock on his office door stopped him in his tracks. “Professor Crane, do you have a second?” He knew that voice. It was the same silky smooth voice that whispered across his skin all last semester making it hard for him to concentrate during his lectures.

Raising his eyes, he beheld the petite woman in the doorway. Her thick, dark hair was down, brushing her shoulders. She looked at him from under her lush eyelashes and casually pushed her hair behind one ear, elongating her sinfully elegant neck. An olive green strapless dress hugged every curve of her, ending just high enough for him to take in the length and definition of her legs.

Straightening in his chair and clearing his throat, he gathered his wits about him enough to smile at her. “Miss Mills. I’m surprised to see you. Tell me; to what do I owe the pleasure of your company this evening?” She tilted her head slightly looking at him. She sauntered towards his desk like a cheetah on the prowl, managing to close his office door with her heel.

“I’m a teacher’s assistant now, thanks to that glowing recommendation that you wrote for me last term. I just wanted to stop by and thank you again.” She reached and began to circle around his desk. When she was just next to him, she slid her ass up onto its top, crossing her legs toward him.

Ichabod’s eyes grew large behind his thick rimmed glasses and his breathing grew jagged. He tried to lean back and even rolled his chair away from her a bit. When he was able to speak, he stammered the words. “It...It was nothing. Nothing at all. You are remarkable... Were! You were a remarkable student Miss Mills.”

“Abbie.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Call me Abbie. You once said in class that acknowledging a person by their name is a sign of respect. It means that you see them for who they are.” When he stared at her, mouth agape, she smiled wickedly. “Remarkable student, remember?”

“Of course…Abbie.” He breathed her name, clutching onto the armrests of his chair. Abbie leaned over and to the side, exposing the tops of her breast to him in all of their supple glory. “Do you see me for who I really am, Ichabod?” A thin sheen of sweat had begun to break out on his forehead and he could feel himself straining against his pants. They were too close now however, for him to adjust himself without seeming indecent.

“Yes well, I’m terribly sorry to cut this short but, as you can see I have a thick bulge….I mean stack, or papers to grade before term end tomorrow. If you would excuse me.” Ichabod made to rise from the chair when Abbie placed a single hand on his chest. Rising from the desk, she slowly knelt to the floor before him.

“I didn’t mean to make the situation worse for you. I can see in your deep blue eyes how _hard_ my being here, interrupting your work is on you.” She slowly removed the spectacles from his face, laying them next to the forgotten red pen. Abbie ran her hands up his legs from his knee to his buckle, watching the lust and panic settle onto his face in a delirious whirlwind. So slowly, she unfastened his belt, taking her time to reach the button and zipper behind it.

Ichabod wanted to say something, anything to make her see reason. This was wrong! She was a student. _His_ student…formerly at least. This was highly improper. He knew he should say something and yet, how many times had he fantasized about feeling her writhe beneath him when she was in his class? How often had he relieved himself to the idea of her face as he lay in bed at night? Too many.

He couldn’t tare his gaze away from her even if he tried. She had him under her spell. He watched her under heavy lids as she pulled his zipper down ever so slowly. Only that and the sound of his hitched breathing could be heard in the room. As she reached inside his pants to feel him, Ichabod abandoned all decency and gave into the temptress that was Abigail Mills.


End file.
